Ready or not, here I come
by hidden stranger
Summary: Sequel to Every dog has his day. Scooby and the gang have gotten back to their regular lives, or have they?
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Hey here's the sequel to Every Dog has His day. Now as I looked over that story, I couldn't believe how many spacing issues I had and how few details there were. I will do my best to not let this happen in this story. I apologize for how short this chapter will be, I need ideas.

Disclaimer: Huff, I don't own Scooby Doo or anyone else but John Haymen

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

At 2:00 in the morning, not alot of people are ussually awake with the exception of insomniacs, Phrat Houses and FBI agents. Yet in a Warehouse at the west edge of Coolsville, someone was awake. The only light that came from within the warehouse was a shining overhead lamp facing the desk that a man sat at overlooking blueprints he had just drawn.

"Yes, I could set this up here...but if they came the other way, what to do, what to do?"

When seen talking to yourself, most people tend to believe, you are insane. That is a habit you develop when you've been alone for a long time, and for John Haymen, he had been alone for a very long time. Ever since the death of his father, he had become very reclusive, very quiet. He didn't speak to his friends anymore, and ignored his girlfriend's offers to dinner or a movie or whatever she may have them to do together. This didn't let their relationship last long before she gave up. He simply would not acknowledge her and by doing that, she went to go find someone who would.

It could have been his father's death, or his bad childhood with his now deceased mother, or the simple end to the first relationship he had ever gotten a chance at. Whatever the cause had been, John had quit working at his job, he stopped all communication with the outside world, He was evicted shortly and had to find a place noone would find him. He found the warehouse and set his home up there, well, the basement really, and began his task that had been set forth.

On the row of stolen T.V sets that sat a few feet from his desk showed the images of two men, two women and a large spotted dog. They all seemed busy doing something or other. The blonde haired, ascot doning man was looking through the local section of Coolsville Weekly, the red haired lady in a purple outfit was peering over his shoulder, the girl with the glasses was on the computer researching something he couldn't make out from the distance. The tall skinny man wearing a green t shirt and brown pants was sitting on the couch with the dog watching T.V.

"Why didn't I everfix that damn sound system?" John cursed to himself, it would be more helpful knowing what was going on in the Mystery Inc's headquarters if he could hear them also. That was but a minor setback, yet setbacks always seemed to helpincrease problems, and he couldn't have that. Glaring at the televisons facing him, he went back to his blueprints and time stages.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Hey Shaggy, are you helping at all?" Daphne questioned the reclining 23yrold as he flippedchannels.

"Yeah, I'm um...seeing what I can find outon the T.V." he replied

"Oh, Well youmight find more on the LakesideLeaper if you weren't on Cartoon network." She added with a snicker.

"Well...I...Oh okay, what could I do to help?" Fred handed Shaggy a newspaper, "Just scan through this and see what you can find or link to this new guy."

Scooby, the great dane had made himself comfortable on the couch and was just about to doze off when a hand patted him on the head. "Scooby, C'mon, you have to put you're nose to work. I need you to sniff the diffrent fabrics we found at the crime scene."

"Roh, ro ri rave to?" He looked at Velma lazily with his eyes only half open, "Yes, now! We need it as soon as possible, I'll throw in a bag of chips for ya."

Scooby raised an eyebrow and looked from side to side in thought, "Chips or sleep?" As hard of a task as it was, the dog slowly rolled onto his paws and gave a large stretch in all four legs. Shaking the sleepiness off, he looked at velma and nodded.

"Thanks Scoob, here." She threw him the bag of Doritos, which he caught in his mouth as he trotted over to the DNA table. As the whole gang got to work on their current case, boredom set in almost immediatly. The leads they had were not adding up and the overall feeling in the room was that of a lazy, sluggish person. After about two hours of this, Shaggy decided to speak everyone's mind, "Hey, let's go out to dinner, we haven't gotten a chance to all week, I'll pay."

"Yeah, Shaggy's right, we have to do something to get us into the mood for solving this mystery or it'll be worthless. I say we go to the Italian Resteraunt on 45th street." Chirped Velma, she herself had just been feeling a bit drowsy and needed to get out as much as anyone.

Fred, "Alright gang, get in the mystery machine and let's go!"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, well, this is the beginning to the EDHID sequel. I hope you like it so far, by all means, if you have an idea you'd like me to add, R&R and I will see what I could do for it. thanks


	2. The barreastraunt

A/N, Here's the next chapter, thank you to Girl in a Dream World. You're comments have helped me quite a bit. Thanks also to all the other reviewers that are soon to come.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Rest, rest is what any person who overworks themselves needs. To take a breather from the activity, John wanted to breath, he wanted a rest but he couldn't_. You're father never rested_ his mind continuly repeated. He heard this thought everyday, It pushed him farther each time, yet his father had died because he never stopped to think things over, to get every molehill eliminated. He would have to be more precatious than his father, become smarter than him, and to do that, he had to rest once and a while or impatience would overtake him and his plan would be wide open for disaster.

Getting up from his chair, he decided to take a walk, motion usually helped people think, his father had told him that once. Grabbing hisblack trenchcoatand hat, he left the warehouse, the first time in four months. Although it had only been four months, John had forgotten about alot of Coolsville, he usually never looked at the buildings and people, the ground, the animals. He most often or not just blocked it all out with his trips back and forth to the grocery store. "A bite to eat sounds nice." He thought as he walked down the street, on his way he saw a pizza parlor at the end of the street. Walking in he motioned for a waiter to seat him, a young lady about twenty five showed him to a seat at the bar.

"One Corona Please." He said the bartender, he pulled out a twenty, "You know what, take this and fill me up."

"Sounds like you had a hard day." the bartender said trying to start a conversation."

"Yeah, well, a few I guess." John mumbled, just because he was in a public place didn't mean he enjoyed talking to people. The bartendr took the hint and went back to orgainzing drinks. A group of people walked in a few minutes later, two men, two women and a...dog? In the mirror reflection he could the waiter begin to argue when she saw the dog, but soon the manager came up to her an whispered in her ear. She soon turned red with embarassment and showed them to a table. He watched the two men walk up to the bar and took seats close to him. After a minute he felt incredubly stupid, these people were his project, and they were right next to him.!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Shaggy and the gang walked into the italian pizza parlor, Scooby following close behind, if not trying to sqweeze past them to be first. As they made their way in, the waiter stopped them.

"I'm sorry, we don't allow dogs here." She said, somewhat defiantly, yet with a hint of sadness in her voice, she was a dog lover, but her job came first.

"Like are you sure you can't make just one exception?" Shaggy said with a bit of a pleading sound in the back of his throat, like that of a child asking his mother for a piece of candy.

The manager soon walked over to the waiter, "Shelia, this is mystery Inc, the famous detectives, I'm pretty sure we can make an exception." She nodded and led them to their table. The girls sat down, Shaggy and Fred decided to have a Brewsky or two at the bar. Scooby sat in the chair and wrapped a napkin around his neck in a biblike fashion. They began reading the menues and decided what they wanted. For Daphne, a chicken Ceuser salad, extra dressing, Velma treated herself to a special pasta with seasoning. Scooby had about half of what the menu had to offer.

At the bar, Fred and Shaggy had a few pieces of pizza and a beer. A man sitting close to them seemed to not want to be noticed, with his hat on and coat drawn up tight. Although he put off the image of not listening to anyone or anything, he actually was very interested in what the two men had to say

"Shaggy, we need to try and come up with a plan for this leaper guy."

_Oh god is that their new case, a guy in a leaper suit. things really hae changed._

"Yeah, man could we discuss that at the house, we came here to eat."

_Dammit, now I really have fix that sound system._

"Okay." Fred turned on his barstool and caught a glance at Daphne,

"Hey shagg,"

"Yeah."

"What would do if I and Daphne were to go out?"

_haha, that's a good question_

"Well, I kinda thought ya were, but I guess uh...have fun?"

_hahahahaha! Oh he's so jealous it's amusing_

After a while of waiting for the two mystery Inc boys to spill something and coming up with zilch, John decided to leave, he would have to be able to walk home anyway. Since he had already paid, he simply walked out and began his way home. He had enjoyed himself enough for one night and he had to get back to work.

_All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy_

"Shut up brain jack can go get shot for all I carrrreee." It was funny, even in his mind he was slurring words together, this could potentially mess him up if he didn't sleep off the alchahol.

"Dammit"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Chapter two is here. Read and review I hope you like it so far. Sorry that it was so short.


	3. Kidnapping

A/N, Hey what's up I'm here to get the third chapter rolling

Disclaimer: I own noone but John Haymen

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sunrise broke through the windows of Mystery Inc Headquarters. Scooby tossed and turned at the edge of Shaggy's bed, causing him to have a fall off the bed while asleep experiance. He groggily got up, shook himself off and trotted downstairs for his breakfast. On his way down he noticed Daphne blindly walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Fred, Velma and shaggy soon followed and went downstairs.

Scooby went over to the fridge and reached for his box of Sugar Flakes, got a bowl and milk and went over to the table to eat. After finishing he donned a chef's hat and got out pancake mix, poured the batter on the sizzleing grill and started breakfast for everyone.

Shaggy walked in to see his best friend on his hind legs flipping hot cakes over a grill.

"Morning Scoob, hey smells good."

"Ranks, Ri rust reed to...rooowww!" Scooby said as he accidently put his paw on the grill. "Row, Row!" He cried, shaking his paw furiously to make the pain stop. "Here buddy, this'll help." Shaggy put a bag of ice on Scooby's paw to stop the burning. "Raawwww." He exhaled slowly.

"Morning Shaggy, Morning Scooby." Daphne and Velma said on their way in and taking a seat at the table. Fredcame in dragging his feet, his hair in bedhead style, ascot astew. After everyone was at the table Scooby set down the food and everyone dished themselves up.

Fred was the first to speak, "You know, we have gone through alot of given information and gotten practically nothing. We need a new approach."

Velma,"Sounds like you already have one."

Daphne, "Yeah Fred spill it, oh and here's a comb."

"Shut up Daphne, sheesh." he said jokingly.

"Okay, well see, we only looked in places that we were used to. I think we should try to get information by one of our old cases."

"But Fred, half of them are in jail and the others could be anywhere. It could take forever to find them." Shaggy argued.

"No, not necessarily. See, We know the parole officers of most of the current residents of Coolsville and all we'd have to do is find where they are and talk to them."

Velma spoke up, "You think even if they knew anything, they would just hand over the information?"

"No, but I'm sure their bosses wouldn't be too impressed with their old lifestyles. That should make em talk." Fred said confidentally.

"Well then, sounds like a plan." Shaggy said, not entirely enjoying the thought of talking to old criminals, but he would go along with it. Scooby shivered from the memories of the nutjobes in costumes.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"hm,hmm, hm,hmm." Muttered John as he sat at the desk flipping through a phone book, high lighting various names and addresses. After finding what he needed in the book, he threw it in the incinerator, police didn't deserve clues or leads in his book, so security and evidence was a high priority. Walking over to a dresser he opened the first drawer and pulled out some chloroform and a cloth, he had to be silent and stealth orhis new"partner", would cause alot of uneeded problems for him.

The second drawer down he pulled out a silenced 44. pistol, just in case anything DID go wrong.

Sticking both in the inside pockets of his trenchcoat, he put on his black leather gloves and grabbed a black fisherman hat to keep his long dark brown hair out of his eyes. He walked to his blue Chevrolet pickup truck, which he had recently attached a roof onto the bed for his kidnapping. He drove down a few miles into the suburbs of the city until he found the address he was looking for. Parking the truck on the side of the street a few houses before his destination, he shut off the engine and began the Waiting game. Had it not been for his subject's car to be parked outside the house, he would have climbed though a window of the house and waited there. But instead he chose to hide in the car's backseat...

and waited...

and waited...

and waited...

ate a sandwich whilehe waited...

By six o clockon the following day, John finally couldfinally hear footsteps approaching the car, thankfully it was the husband, had it been the wife, this would be ackward. The driver didn't even look in the backseat or for that matter look back at all as he got in and started the car. Just as he Began to shift, a chloroform soaked cloth slammed into his mouth and nose. He was a strong man, John gave him that, but soon enough the chloroform took effect and the man fell back in his seat limply. pulling him out of the car, Johnflung his limp body onto his shoulder andstarted back towards his car. Luck is something rare at times and this was not John's time.As he stuck the uncouncious man in the bed of his truck, a curious police rookie decided to stop him.

"Hey pal, what do think you're doing here?" John growled under his breath before turning to the police officer.

"I'm just...in the neighborhood." he said half way snappy.

"Yeah, well, what were youstuffingin the back here, looked pretty heavy."

"Oh, you want to see what's inside, well by all means, letme show you." John replied as he opened the backend of the truck.

Theyoung police officer looked at the sleeping man in the back, "What the fu-"That was all he gotout as he turned to face John, but instead came face to face with a sliencer. "What indeed." John said as he shot theofficer in the head and threw him in the truck. Walking over to thepolice car, he reached inside and took the Police scanner and laptop. He kept the scanner, but decided to crush the laptop into pieces, the officer may have typed his truck licenseplate number into it, and noone could have that private information.

Getting into the truck he started the engine and drove off, carefull to goexactly the speed limit.What he had in store for the still livingman in the back,a simple buisness proposition, but he still needed a place to dump the body, but where?He had all day to think about that, but for right now, home seemed the safest place for all three of them.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/n, Well, here is chapter three for you all, Please review I beg of you and I hate to beg because it lessons the pride of most people. R&R.


	4. Leads and blackmail

A/N, chapter...chapter...where the hell are you? I typed you up now I can't find you...File Not Found WTF! Hey thanks for the reviews so far I hope to please you.

Disclaimer: I don't care if you sue me...Oksy okay, don't sue me cuz I own noone but John Haymen.

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

John waited patiently for the man to awake, after a few moments he began to stir.

"wha...whe...where am I?" He looked at his arms which were bound above his head in shackles. His back against a wall, the lights were out so whoever had taken him here didn't feel like being seen.

"What the fuck is this?" He shouted, trying to swing his body around but getting nowhere.

"Well, this is you're application for a job, Mr. Malango, or should I say The Rail Ghost." replied an icy voice from a dark corner of the room.

"Who are you? How do you know my name...what the hell am I doing here?" He asked in a panicy voice.

"You're here, Mr. Malango, because I would like you to help me." the voice said, footsteps started coming closer to him, finally the bound man saw his kidnapper. He had a black trenchcoat on, black gloves dark sunglasses and a hat covering his long brown hair. "You are a well educated man, you made a few mistakes in you're life, not bad, but nevertheless, you are not white washed." John spoke somewhat slowly. "You are here because you are going to be my buisness partner in something you'd be familar with."

The man breathed deep and exhaled fast, "No, I...I can't do it, I have a family-my wife and daughter-" "That's exactly where I was going Mr. Malango, your wife and child. You're wife is very caring of you isn't she Derek, hm it's funny, you don't look like a Derek to me." The man's expression slowly faded from fear to shock and confusion, this guy had to out of his mind.

"You're daughter is eight, sweet, darling little girl isn't she. Back to my point, what you all have in common is one thing...Survival. You see, there are several explosive devices in you're home I installed a day ago. If you do not comply with what I ask, they will become dust before you're very eyes, I'll make you watch them die, Mr.Malango and you'll wish I would kill you as fast as them, but no. I'll keep you alive, I'll make it last forever, I will tear each piece and part of you're entire family tree to shreds."

Derek Malango took this in slowly. His family was his gamble but he was the key player in this almost gamelike situation. Although he had already made up his mind the first second after the rules were explained, he took time to think it over one last time. "Time's up, what'll it be although I think we both know what it will be, haha."

Derek looked at the ground with his reply, "sigh,just tell me what to do you asshole."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

TheMystery Machine pulled in front of a corprate building, it was anBank called Pocket Money

"Well, this looks like the address."said Velma

"You have to be joking, this guy works at a bank?" Shaggy said laughing. Scooby began chuckling also. Fred looked at the address again before getting out. "Well, we're here for information and if C. L Magnos can't give us any, it will help us out."

They made their way inside the bank, looking to spot anyone else who they would recognize from past crimes.Fred andDaphne walked up to the counter for information.

"Hello, do you know if C. L Magnos is in today?" Daphne asked, the information employee began looking through the bank database.

"Magnos...Magnos...nno, he's out sick today. Would you be willing to come tommorow?" Fred gave a desperate sigh, Daphne quicky changed tactics, "Oh...Well do you have his address by any chance?"

"I'm afraid that's company buisness. I cannot divulge that information to the public.

_Yeah I bet you can't you stupid little newbie _Fred thought bitterly. They couldn't waste time for fear of the case going cold. He had to get a piece, a shred, a hair of information so that they could begin the search for clues, yet nothing had come through so far. They went back to headquarters to see who else they could talk to.

As evening drew late, Daphne stepped outside for a few minutes. She couldn't think with all these other thoughts pummeling her mind, what was she to achieve other than this? How could she help, When was Fred just going to ask her out? She heard the sliding glass door open up behind her.

"A bit chilly out here isn't it?" She turned her head to Shaggy who closed the sliding glass door behind him and walked over to her.

"Yeah, well I wasn't really bothered by it." she said

"No, it's something else that's troubling you isn't it?" Shaggy asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Well...okay, maybe there is a little thing bugging me, but it's not something you have to worry about, thanks though." She said, not trying to be rude, but she just didn't feel like giving Shaggy her problems.

A scratching noise behind them caught their attention. Scooby was pawing at the glass with one paw, his empty food dish in his mouth.

"I guess I'd better see to Scooby then...If you need anything just holler." Shaggy went back into the house and fed Scooby, leaving Daphne to wonder whether she should have told him or not.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Reviews are what keep my sanity and I don't want to lose that...again. Real sorry about the short chapter promise it'll be longer next time.


	5. moonlight eyes

A/N, Hey I finally got a chance to update, sorry you had to wait so long.

disclaimer: I don't own anyone cept John

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

John walked him through his instructions for his first task, he would need to be able to tell if his "employee" was trust worthy, concequences or not. Derek looked up at John glaring, John simply stared at him with his cold glassy eyes,

"Come with me." he said in a bit of a calm command, Derek got up and followed behind him.

They came downstairs to a room filled with a stack of T.Vs right next to eachother and a large computer in the left corner of the room. It was dark, lit only by a single light bulb hanging overhead illuminating the darkly painted room.

Derek spoke up,"Where are we?" he asked as he eye'd the screens which had a different angle of rooms in a large house.

"We, are in my work space. Sort of the drawing board area haha." John said with a slight laugh, trying to loosen his co worker up, he didn't enjoy uptight people and Derek was not helping.

"You know Derek, I think we should have a chat."

"Oh yay, are you going to chain me to a pipe again?" Derek said dully, halfway joking, but still watching him like a hawk.

"I just want you to relax a bit, you're family aren't in mortal danger as we speak, right now they are going through their lives perfectly unharmed." Derek turned to face him

"Hmph, yeah ays the person who put a bomb in my house."

"Several actually."

"Whatever!"

"I don't need you to snap at me Derek." John said like a parent would to a child.

"This...I-you sound like my goddamn father!" Derek yelled, patience had been long forgotten and he was becoming full of rage, he inheirted a bitter temper from his father.

John blankly stared at him for a second, and then pulled out a gun from the drawer in the desk next to him.

"Oh, what are you gonna shoot me now WELL come-" John fired a traquilizer into Derek's leg,

"You can't help me if you are in a bad mood." John sighed as he put down the gun. His assistant was a pain in his ass for the moment and John couldn't give him time to settle in or his plans would go arwy.

Derek slumped to the floor and John carried him to a nearby coucvh for him to sleep off his anger. He would send him off on his assignment in a few hours, at least when it got dark out.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The gang all sat in silence as they drove home from their latest failure information wise. Shaggy sleepily hung on to the wheel, watching the road ahead through halfway opened eyes. A little snoring could be heard from Scooby sleeping in the back. Velma reached behind the seat and scratched his belly, making Scooby's leg twitch a bit.

Fred sighed, "We can't go from random house anymore Shaggy. As much s I don't want to, let's call it a night." Shaggy merely nodded, his head felt like a 400 pound weight that he could not hold very much longer. Daphne turned on the radio "Fast Car" played by Tracy Chapman, as Shaggy's eyelids grew closer together, Velma patted him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, you want me to drive." She asked, she seemed the most alert out of the group.

A loud snore answered her question as they pulled over to the side of the road.Shaggy got onto the passenger side and Velma took the wheel. They drove back to the headquarters, not noticing the black Honda Civic following them closely.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Derek parked the car a few blocks down the road after watching them go inside. Using a recording device, heobtained the security code thesleepy tall one put in. The man opened the back of the van and a largedog with black spots came groggily out.

"CmonScoob, let'shit the sack." The beathik said to his dog. Derek watched themgo inside before sneaking towards the building.The group seemed to have gone to bed upon arriving home, after waiting 3 hrs after the lights went out, he made his move. As hewalked into the main room. Hm, these peoplemust have a huge budget,he thought as he glanced at the plasma screen computers andnew equipment. Remembering he had a job to do for the sake of his family, he continued on down a long hallway. Being thankful he had been given at last an LED light keychain, he made his way through the darkness.

This next room he found himself in had to be some sort of Crime lab, all the DNA sample printouts covering one wall, newspaper clipping on the next wall. He stared at them for a second, memories coming back to his days of looting and theviery. At the current moment he hadn't come very far from that he'd thought to have been done with, seven years in Attica was supposed to fix him. Grabbing a few sheets which looked to be biographies of each member of Mystery Inc from a drawer, he decided he had to leave, his job was done. As he strolled down the hallway towards the doorway out, he felt a paper slip out from his grasp. _Damn_ his brain sighed, he got down on one knee and picked up the paper. Although it was dark out he felt himself being watched, he raised his head slowly and met eyes with the great dane, it's eyes illuminated in the moonlight.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

HAHA cliffhanger! you have to review, I like to know how I'm doing so far. thanks for the reviews so far though.


	6. ask of the dog

A/N, hey chapter 6 is here!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Time seemed much slower than usual. It felt as though hours went by as the two stared at eachother, not making a single move, for that period of time it was silent, until the canine broke it.

"Rugular!" (burgular) he barked yanking Derek back into reality. He ran towards the door, but the huge dog blocked it. Derek pulled out a tranquilzer gun and shot him in the neck.

"Ruurrggguulllaarrr.." Scooby halfway moaned as he fell to the floor. Derek stepped over him, hearing people getting upand raced out the door back to his car. He sat in the shadows for a moment before he drove away, to hide from whoever may be watching him.

"Good work Derek." John said as he sat in his chair facing the screens. He was a bit anxious when the dog had discovered his employee, but Derek had thought quickly and gotten out of there, very good work. He sat in the room and waited for Derek to arrive. He had information, a crucial piece to knowing your enemy. This was going well so far, but he was better off not becoming overconfident.

Derek drove his way back to the warehouse, he rubbed his left leg which was bleeding ever so slightly and missing a chunk of cloth. On his way out, he had gotten his leg caught on a sharp corner and torn the fabric of his pants. a bit.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Scooby...scoob" Shaggy said tiredly rubbing his eyes and trying to run down the hallway to where he had heard the yells.

"Scooby!" He ran over to where his canine friend layed. "Oh Scooby, what happened, who did this to you?"

"Apparently he was tranquilized." Velma said, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Looking down at the dozing dog, she removed the dart from his neck and looked over it closely.

Daphne and Fred came in a footnote later, "What happened in here?" Fred said as he looked at all the open cabinates and drawers. Daphne went over to the doorway and picked up a black torn piece of cloth, "Hey guys, I think I found a piece of the burgelar." sha said holding up the cloth chunk.

"Oh no, our records were stolen. Our biographies, personal information, medical charts...everything!" Velma moaned as she sifted through the drawers of the desk. Shaggy sat trying to awake the slumbering Scooby but he seemed to be getting nowhere. After a few hours, the canine finally awoke.

"Scooby, now that you're awake, who did this to you? What did the person look like?" Velma questioned.

"Rum...re ras rwhite, rown rair, rown reyes, rlack rothing." Scooby said racking his brain for details.He stood up, a bit wobbly at first and rubbed his neck on a countertop. "Rhat rappened to re?"

"You got hit with a tranquilzer, someone stole information from us, about us really." Fred said, still trying to piece together what it was all towards.

"Yeah, you took a doze for a good few hours there buddy." Shaggy said patting Scooby gently on the head.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need some sleep, I can't think right now." Daphne said yawning, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and began heading towards her room. Fred followed and then Velma shortly after. Shaggy sat with his canine companion for a while to protect him if the man came back.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

yeah sorr bout the long wait and short chapter, I am being beaten to death by homework as the year begins to end


	7. What have I done?

A/N, Hey sorry Girl in a dream world about that short chapter, haha, I get the feeling you're the only one reading this, but its nice to know I have a fan, thanx.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Patience, this was something as time drug on, John began to feel slipping away from him. His apprintece Derek had become too cocky over his last few missions he had been set out on. He made many mistakes in his stealth, John noticed people noticing Derek, and that was not going to help his plan if people became suspicious of the man who kept driving straight back to an "abandoned" warhouse in the middle of the night.

It was not only that, Derek had grown accustomed to insulting John behind his back, in his quarters where he slept. John needed to get the point through to Derek that he wasn't in control of the situation.

John sat in his office, the room was dark and silent, with only the distint sound of humming from the tvs behind him,

"Derek." He called to have a word with him, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

sigh, "What now John?" He said in a rather nasel snotty voice.

"I want a word with you...now!" John replied, he sat and watched Derek come in. He motioned for Derek to sit down in front of him.

"Derek, I have been meaning to speak to you of something that has been on my mind lately." Derek looked around for a moment, listening to the icy tone in John's voice.

"Okay, what about?" He said, trying not to be rude

"Derek, on the last few assignments you've been given, you've made a few mistakes that cannot be blindsided, you're stealth techniques I've taught you, you seem to not use anymore and that will cause unwanted attention."

"Hey, I've been doing fine, I don't see you out there in the dark, breaking into-"

"Derek, my work is here, my plans have to be analyzed to the very last detail. I cannot be in to places at once, hence you're job."

"I have a family John, when the hell am I going to be able to see them huh? When is this shit going to end?" Derek said raising his voice, he hated being spoken to like a child, a bad habit of John's.

John did not need Derek to be angry, he was to help him till he was finished, that was his job.

"Derek, I have put up with you're outbursts for the last time. Unless you forget you, like your familyare expandable. Wit the click of a button I can make the ones you love disapeer, and don't think that I am not feeling trigger happy when you are rude to me." John said with an icey tone in his voice, his stare right into Derek's very soul was intimidating enough.

Derek looked down to John's right hind that was curled into a fist over a red button. His grip was tight on the trigger, his thumb carressing it a bit. Derek looked back at John, a hate building in his eyes, he was sick of being bullied around.

"Well, go ahead, do it." he said to John, in a bit of a cocky voice. Fear was staring to go down as he gazed into the psychopath's eyes.

John looked at Derek for a second, and then simply pushed his thumb down upon the trigger.

To Derek, that moment seemed to last forever,

watching the madman seal his family's fate, with the mere push of a button.

How he had just murdered his own family because he was "sick and tired of being pushed around."

Without hesitating, Derek jumped up and lashed out at John. He simply doged the attack and kicked Derek in the stomach. Derek fell to the floor, trying to get up again as John punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. He then walked over to where he dropped the "trigger and crushed the hollow plastic decoy. He wasn't simply going to let Derek fail just like that, he had a job to do, and he WAS going to finish it.

Derek woke up with his hands above his head chained to a Pipe?

_God this brings back memories_ He thought to himself as he tried to remember...his family OH Shit! What had he done? He had been a smartass and let his family die because of it. That bastard that sick and cruel bastard! He would pay dearly for what he did.

"What the hell are you talking about, you're chained to a pipe.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/n, Yet another short chapter, but hey It's close to the end of the year and finals are coming up. Forgive me girl in a dream world, but you're reviews are always nice to read


	8. this is boring

A/n, Hey I'm sorry for the long wait, just couldn't find the time to write for a while but I hope you'll accept my apologies, here we go next chapter!

Rain can make some feel lost or depressed sometimes, dephending how hard it was raining, in Coolsville, it was not showing any signs of letting up.

Shaggy looked at a pacing Fred, who looked as though he was lost and couldn't find what he was looking for. They had tried to keep up with the Leaper, but he had eluded them for weeks so far and it was growing dim.

"Hey Fred, the leaper's been pretty quiet for the past few weeks, do you think he flew the coop?" Shaggy asked, trying to be helpful, the gang had spent countless hours trying to find clues and await his next strike, but there had been none.

"Well, Shagg, it's a good chance but I want to think he's still here, that we have a chance to get him still." Shaggy looked at his friend who had become kind of a zombie from lack of sleep.

"Man, I think you should take a rest, get some fresh air for a bit." he suggested to Fred, when this appeared to have no effect, he thought of something that would.

"Or go take Daphne to a nice restraunt downtown." Fred slightly jumped up at this sudden mention of her. He seemed to shake off the dragging feeling of hoplessness that had been clutching on to him for the past few days.

"You know Shaggy, you're right, I need to get out for a bit and I think she would like to also, thanks shagg." Shaggy waved his friend off as watched him go in the direction of Daphne's room.He looked to the far corner of the room, Scooby was sleeping on his favorite dog bed next to the fireplace, the glow of the flames creating shadows over the snoozing hound. Shaggy was a bit bored, he thought of making himself something to eat, but that at the same time didn't really appeal to him either. The sound of footsteps down the stairs caused him to look behind the chair he was sitting in.

"Hi shaggy" Velma said as she walked into the livingroom.

"Hey Velma, what's up?" He said, she appeared to have caught the boredom bug as well as she plopped down on the couch and sighed. There was a brief moment of silence in the room, that awkward kind of silence where niether knew what to say. Finally after a strenous minute and a half which felt like two hours, Shaggy finally broke the silence,

"haha, It is really boring in here right now isn't it?" Velma chuckeled a bit and smiled, "Yes these rainy days do make people feel slower than usual." Shaggy then thought to himself, _hey if Daphne and Fred get to get out of the house, whay can't we?_

"You know Velma, It's kind of lame to waste time just sitting here, would you like to go grab something to eat or go to a movie or something?" Velma became a bit confused for a second, was Shaggy Rogers asking her out? The nerdy chick who had sold her soul to mysteries and the unkown? Raising her eyebrow, she thought for a second at what could go wrong, but then pushed all caution away.

"yeah sure, um, let me gocheck what's playing at the MeridianCinema, I'll be right back." She walked to the counter where the newspaper lay and began flipping through it. After selecting something they'd both enjoy, she went and grabbed herraincoat.

"Hey is Scooby coming with us?" She askedShaggy, who was about halfway out the doorin his brown treanchcoat. Shaggy looked at the sleeping pooch,

"mm Naw, he'll be fine here, probobly be sleeping still when we come back. I'll bring him back some food later."Shaggy said.

Scooby watched them with one eye open as theywalked out,as the door closed behind them, he smiled and went backto sleep.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Yeah sorry about the cshort chapter, I was so focused on John and Derek that I didn't get much time to work on the gang, hope you like it still so far.


	9. It's not over for you

A/N, Hey I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, I've been working on othere ideas and stories and such, anyway, thanks for being patient, here we go!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The warehouse was dark, it was cold. Derek hung by his wrists to the pipe, the feeling of hopelessness incased him. He wanted nothing more than to just die, just let go and join his family, wherever they may be. The door slide open, light flooded the room as the dark form of John entered the room. Derek tried not to even look at him, that murderer.

"You disappoint me Derek, why do you suppose that is?" John spoke in a deep and darkly amused tone.

Derek refused to acknowlege him, he closed his eyes, trying to erase everything around him.

"It is because you are weak, weak minded and ill willed. Tell me Derek, are you listening?" He looked up at the man chained to the pipe who would not admit he was there.

"You know it's funny, You're at the point of no return, you've given up so very quickly, based on a mere assumption your family is dead." This caused Derek to raise his head and look into john's eyes. After a second he spoke,

"What are you talking about you asshole."

"What I am talking about is the test you failed at, you acted just how I expected you to. That "trigger" was nothing more than a toy and you fell into the hole and slammed into the spikes." John said, walking up to him with a key in his hand.

"you...you mean...my family, they're safe?"

"Yes, and they will remain that way as long as you promise not to act out aas you had yesturday." John said as he unchained Derek'd handcuffs. Derek fell to the floor, he laid for a second before getting up, hanging by your wrists for a whole day will weaken you.

John walked over to him, derek rubbed his wrists, there were deep marks where the cuffs had been.

"So...do we have a deal?" Derek looked at him and nodded.

"Good." John walked out of the room and went upstairs. Derek followed shortly after, not wishing to be in this damp dark place any longer.

They went into the moniter room, John sat down at the desk and grabbed a folder ot of the desk.

"Derek, now that we're on the same page again, I need you to do just three more things for me."

Derek sighed and looked attentivly at John to show he was listening.

"First I need you to bring this to me." He held up a photo to Derek to see what he needed.

"You will find it in the metalshop on 46th and seventh dowtown, I've been told it is finished, you simply need to retrieve it for me, any questions?"

"Yeah, what are the two other things you need, so maybe I can kill two birds with one stone." Derek said patiently.

"I donot approve of the harming of birds Derek, I will tell you the other two when the time is right." John said staring into Derek's eyes.

Derek stood at the desk for a moment, but then turned and grabbed his jacket. He wanted to get this done so very badly, he would make no mistakes, no trip ups. If his family was still alive then he was going make sure he could see them again.

John watched him leave the room, aas he left John switched on the moniters and watched Derek go to his car and drive out of the warehouse. If Derek decided to make any other stops, he would know.

Picking up the walkie talkie and turning it on, he clicked the button and spoke,

"Jessica, he is on his way, be sure to give him the package. Thank you John out."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

My apologies for not updating for so long, I was in a rut. thabk you for waiting.


	10. Hello Ms Malango

A/n, I do apologized for the terribly long wait my dear readers, I have been in a bit of isolation and antisocial state for a while. I know that for making you wait this long, I should be beaten senselessly over the head with a toaster. But I shall try my best to make it up to you with this new chapter.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Daphne looked up from her magazine at Shaggy and Velma in the other end of the room. Velma was at the desk looking into the microscope and Shaggy leaning over her with his hand on her shoulder with a curious look upon his face. She brushed his hand away gently and smiled at him, Shaggy went out of the room and Daphne decided to do a bit of prying while he was away. Walking over to Velma, she took a seat,

"Velma?" She said as the orange sweatered girl turned to her from the microscope.

"Yeah Daph?"

"So...it looks like you and Shaggy are really getting along well." She tried to find the best way to word what she was trying to say.

"Well Daphne, we've always been good friends." Velma said as she looked back into the microscope.

Daphne paused and looked at her for a second, Velma felt herself being watched and when she turned and saw the look in her friend's eyes she knew what she ment.

"Oh...well uh..I" She tried to find the right way to keep everything in it's proper place, but simply could not as Daphne began to smile.

"What?" Daphne leaned back in the chair and giggled to herself slightly.

"Ha, you like him like him, don't you?" Velma could feel her cheeks turn red.

"Well I...it...Yes, yes I do." Daphne nodded in understanding and smiled.

"I can really kinda see you two together. He's so sweet to you, plus the fact you two have been friends for so long."

"Yeah, he really is. I don't want to mess anything up though Daph, if this doesn't work out right it could be really bad."

"Velma, even if you guys had the biggest snit ever, I know that you'd still be friends and nothing is ever going to change that, don't deny yourself happiness" Shaggy's footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, Daphne winked and gave her the thumbs up and went back to her chair and picked up the magazine. Shaggy walked in and went back to his place next to Velma, wrapping his arms around her, he helped her look over the evidence.

Fred paced up and down the floor of his room, he was racking his brain for last minute ideas on who could of taken the documents. The gang had found nothing, and he despised it. The Coolsville chief of police was starting to come down on the gang for their lack of ability on finding the Leaper. He hated pressure, he loved having the element of control, to be able to hold the cards in his hands, and when they started to slip, his patience did too. Scooby trotted into the room to tell Fred about dinner, not a very good time though.

"Red? Rinner." He sat and watched the ascot blonde continue to go back and forth as though he didn't even notice the dog. Scooby came a bit closer, sensing he was bothered about something, he reached out with his paw to pat Fred on the side of leg. Fred, in an uncalled for burst of anger, lashed out with his hand and knocked the great dane on his back.

"SCOOBY! Dammit, I didn't mean to.."

The dog looked at him with a look of sadness mixed with betrayal. Before Fred could finish trying to apologize, Scooby got to his feet and slunk out of the room, his tail hanging dead between his legs. Fred punched the wall in frustration, what the hell was going on with him? He'd been couped up too long, he needed fresh air, before he hurt someone else. Bitterly he grabbed his jacket and stomped his way out of the house, he needed a drink, badly.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Inside the warehouse, John sat at his desk with the phone to his ear. He didn't like having to wait for the person to answer the phone after 6 rings and no answering machine.

"Hello?" the voice sounded to be a child, a girl maybe 8 or nine.

"Hello, is your mother there per chance?" John said, trying to be polite and kind to the daughter.

"Yeah hold on, MOM!" The girl yelled into the room, a sound of footsteps decending stairs was heard. There was the sound of the phone being handed over and the mother's voice.

"Mrs Malango speaking."

"Good morning Mrs Malango, This is Toby, from Derek's Company." He tried to make he could emulate the voice he had practiced over and over.

"Oh hello."

"Yes, I'm sorry if you've been wondering where your husband has been for the past several days. You see I sent him on a trip down to meet some clients of mine in Illinios. He is representing the company and so far has done a great job."

"Thanks for telling me about this, we've been a bit worried, but he does go on trips by himself now and then so it's not a giant surprise." She seemed to calm and collected thankfully.

"I understand, you don't need to worry though I'll be giving him back to you within a week if that's not too much to ask, he'll be recieving a large increase in his paycheck for doing this for me."

"No, it's okay, thank you again for telling me."

"Yes, have a good day Mrs Malango." He said and hung up the phone, now he had to check on how Derek was doing. He walked into the garage and watched Derek pull in with the truck, John Walked over to the driver's side window.

"I take it you have what I asked you for." Derek nodded and pointed to the large boarded up box in the back.

"It took three guys and a forklift to get it in here, what the hell is it?" He asked as John circled the back end of the truck.

"This," He said, gesturing to the box

"This is the end of Mystery Inc."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Again I apologize for making you guys wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one coming up soon.


	11. peeling wallpaper

A/N, Hey sorry for the wait my dear readers, here is the next chapter!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

John walked over to the crate as he watched Derek leave for his next assignment. Feeling the box with one hand, he smiled to himself, his eyes shining sadistically. The plan that he had strained and lost much needed sleep over, was finally coming into place. Now that the equipment was here, all he had to do was set it up and then find the right moment to strike. Wasting no time, he began removing the various pieces and placings them where had drawn up their position. Walking over to the far wall, he switched on the moniters and watched his employee go to work. He didn't like the idea of being one of those people who hoped everything would work out as it went along, no, John had to KNOW that everything was going as planned. Some would call his precautions paranioa, he felt without these details, he was two steps behind. Turning his attention to different screen, he watched as the Mystery Inc looked over vauble evidence that was no doubt linked to him. They would soon find out and their investigation would lead in his direction, as he acknowledged before, everything was going to plan.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Shaggy walked over to his best friend, who was laying on the floor, head resting on his paws, eyes closed tightly, as if to block anyone around the canine. Shaggy ran his hand softly over Scooby's head, scratching slighty as to relieve the tension he felt building. Scooby looked up at Shaggy with mournful eyes, he couldn't tell that he had done something wrong, he knew of no reason that Fred had scorned him for.

Shaggy continued to stroke Scoobys head as he spoke, "Hey buddy, look its not your fault for what Fred did. Everyone has a good and bad day, you know?" Scooby looked up to his friend and nodded slightly, he knew Shaggy was trying to make him feel better, and it did help, but there was still that feeling of resentment lingering in the dog. Shaggy gave him one last pat on the head and a scooby snack before he went over to Velma. As he watched her examine a piece of cloth under a microscope, he could feel her hope begining to dwindle. It was suttle, yet it was noticeable. With every slightly faster intake of breath, he felt her tenseing up. He walked over and began to massage her shoulders, she stayed stiff for a secound but soon began to relaxe and go with the pace of Shaggy's hands.

"sigh Thank you Shaggy, that feels so much better." Shaggy smiled down on her,

"Glad to help." He planted a kiss on her forehead and patted her on the shoulder for hope and retired to his room. Meanwhile, Daphne was beginning to pace about the room, she hadn't seen Fred in a few hours and was starting to get annoyed, well, she's like to make it look like she was more annoyed than nervous. She liked having him around so that she could feel more...secure. So that she could trust her decisions more. Fred would awlways comfort her and tell her there was always hope, and right now thats exactly what she needed. She despised the feeling that someone could break into their fort like place of buisness, how they could ruin the sense of security she had felt for so long. What was even worse, they couldn't find a trace of anything even giving them a hint as to what to look for. The Leaper case was up and gone out the door, they had too little to go on and time had been kicking them in the back of the legs since they started.

Fred entered the room a few minutes later. He didn't say anything or look at anyone, but simply sit down and rub his forehead, his eyes closed. Daphne wanted ever so badly to walk over and talk to him, just strike up a conversation for the hell of it, just so this awkward silence would leave them be. She knew though it was not really the time for that, it didn't take away from her deepening pain though.

Shaggy sat in his room, his walls adorned with Bob Marley posters, Mc donalds posters, a lava lamp in the corner, next to his emergency George Forman grill for midnight snack attacks. He turned on his stereo which egan to play some of The Beatles. Laying down on his bed, he stared at his ceiling, he knew something was seriously wrong with his come to be family, he needed to find out what it was, he wouldn't sit around and watch his friends deteriourate from the great friendship they had always kept.

"Friends don't quit." he said to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Derek began his drive back to the dark warehouse. He was in a zombie like state. all the mind games he had been put through, the constant threat to his family just jumpign up and down in front of him tauntingly. He wished so egarly to be able to hold his wife and child in his arms. To hold them and never let go. This entire ordeal was slowly starting to tear him apart. When would John finally release him, when could he go back to his family, when could he go back to his life? He stared out into the darkly lit roadway with a hope that was like clinging to straws while drowning.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, I'm so sorry for the wait, my school is being retarded with the homework! Hope you enjoy the new chapt!


End file.
